


It took a Luthor

by chasing_the_wild_dream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Kara deserves better, Kara stands up for herself, SuperCorp, a tad AU, a tiny bit of angst, and some fluff, because why not, bring the danvers sisters back, stop treating kara like a naive kid, the show plot is going down the drain anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/chasing_the_wild_dream
Summary: This is my birthday gift to the incredibly talented and inspiring MissLane.I can't do manips, not to mention videos, to save my life, so I apologise for that. I hope this little two shot makesup for it.Much love from the neighbours ;) and have the best day possible! You deserve the world. Thank you for sharingyour work and your passion with all of us.-------------I'm taking a few liberties here - plot wise. But the show has me so riled up at the moment, I hope you don't mind.It's my way of dealing with the frustration it brought to a lot of us. And I really needed for Kara to stand up forherself for a change.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misslane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslane/gifts).



Kara entered her favorite alien bar with a bright smile on her face, followed by a rather nervous Lena Luthor.  
It was their first time out together since...  
Since.  
Since they got together almost six months ago.

It wasn't that they had been hiding away, but with both of their schedules being incredibly busy they had chosen to spend the bit of free time they had locked away in one of their apartments without interruptions. Well, without too many interruptions except for the occasional L-Corp crisis or Supergirl related emergencies.

But this morning Kara had woken up while Lena, her beautiful Lena, and the fact that she was dating Lena Luthor still gave her chills (the good kind), had still been asleep, a peaceful expression on her face, she had realised that it was time.  
It was time to let the world know that they were together and most importantly she wanted everyone to see that she had found her happiness. 

When she had suggested it to Lena over breakfast the response hadn't been as euphoric as Kara had hoped for, but then she had caught the fear in Lena's sparkling green eyes and it had dawned on her how scared Lena had to be.  
She was still a Luthor and while she had done truly heroic things ever since she had moved to National City the way Lena was perceived by the public still left a lot to be desired.  
It irked Kara to no end, no, it outright angered her, but she was determined to make the world see what an incredible woman Lena really was, because not only was the Luthor heiress a smart business woman, she was also so much better than all of those judgemental idiots, including her friends.  
She was so lucky to have Lena and to be loved by her, Kara was fully aware of that.  
It had taken her almost losing it all to realise that all she needed was Lena, that she would always been fine as long as she had her.

They took a seat right in the middle of the bar because hiding away in some dark corner booth would defy the whole purpose of this outing and Kara caught some of the customers staring at them for a minute before they went back to minding their own business.  
So far, so good.

Lena's posture was tense, as if she was expecting for somebody to attack her any second, because a Luthor going to an alien bar to get a drink instead of having murderous intentions was unheard of. Not that Kara would let anything happen to her. She would always keep Lena safe to the best of her abilities or she would die trying like back in the days of Cadmus and Metallo (and yes, it truly had been a close call.) 

It was moments like this that made Kara love Lena even more.  
Clearly it had taken a lot of courage to come here tonight, but Lena was here for her and it warmed Kara's heart to have someone so brave and that caring in her life, especially considering that Lena also was a rather private person and stepping into the light of the public was a huge step.  
There was no going back now because reporters had taken pictures of them holding hands as soon as they had left the L-Corp building together.  
She didn't even want to think of tomorrow's headlines yet, but they better be positive.

Kara took Lena's right hand in hers and squeezed it gently, “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I'm just...a little...overwhelmed.”  
Lena took a deep breath and Kara started to doubt her decision to drag her girlfriend to an alien bar of all places, but before she could voice her concern M'gann showed up, and it was so good to see her (she had almost been as ecstatic as J'onn when she had returned from Mars) and took their orders.

“The bar is...nice. Different than I expected, but I like it”, Lena said with a small smile on her face.

“Yeah? I mean we could...you know...go somewhere else?” Kara suggested carefully, unsure of what else to do.

“No”, Lena shook her head, “No, we are staying. I'm not uncomfortable because it's an alien bar, Kara. It's more like...well, I'm a Luthor.”

She should have seen this coming from miles away.  
Lena was in this dark headspace again. The one where she thought she deserved everyone's hate and wrath, the one where she thought she was nowhere near worthy of Kara and her affections. Also the one where she thought Kara leaving her was inevitable.

Kara tugged on her hand carefully to get her attention as Lena seemed lost in thought indeed and their eyes met, shining and full of emotion, “You are Lena. You are my best friend. And it's you I want to be with. I'm not going to leave if someone doesn't like this...us. I don't need other peoples approval to be happy. Okay?”

“Okay.”

M'gann returned with their drinks and a bright smile and Kara was grateful, so grateful, that the Martian woman didn't seem to mind Lena's presence either.

“I'm glad to see you, Kara...it's been a while.”

“It's good to see you too...and yes...it's been a while...things have...well...everything is a bit complicated ever since...you know...the Daxamite war and...”, Kara really wasn't in the mood to go back to that horrible time of her life, so she changed the topic, because they were here for a reason, were they not, “M'gann...may I introduce you to my girlfriend...Lena Luthor.”

She looked back and forth between the bartender and her girlfriend then, “Lena...this is my friend...M'gann M'orzz.”

To M'gann's credit the Martian didn't even flinch at the name. She gave Lena an honest smile instead, “It's a pleasure to meet the woman who can put that massive grin on Kara's face...Miss Luthor.”

Kara blushed and a smile started to bloom on Lena's face. The first one since they arrived and not one of her professionally faked smiles either, no. A real smile that made her eyes sparkle all the more, “The pleasure is mine. And please, call me Lena.”

When M'gann returned to the bar to tend to some new customers Lena took a deep breath while relief washed over her face, “Well, that went better than expected.”

The vibrations of her phone had Kara momentarily distracted and she knew it would most likely mean that the pictures of her and Lena were already out and that it was probably her sister who tried to call her, but she chose to ignore it.  
Maybe she should have told Alex about Lena and their relationship, but none of them had bothered when it would have mattered and at some point Kara had found that she didn't care anymore either. They were her friends and her family and that would never change, but all of them had their own lives now and she had hers.  
Maybe it had always been meant to be that way.

After Queen Rhea had gotten killed in the war she had started against Earth, after Mon-El had decided that trying to be the guy she wanted him to be was too exhausting and that he was better off as the ruler of Daxam, Lena had been her saving grace.

She had been her saving grace although she had been so mad at Kara for lying about her identity for so long. When Lena had found out that she was Supergirl through an explosion that had only had one purpose – to expose Kara's true identity – she had been furious and so very hurt and Kara had feared the worst.  
She had feared that Lena would never talk to her again, that she would lose her best friend and her heart had broken into a million pieces.

Lena had thought that all her speeches about how she believed in her, how she trusted her had been a lie and that being a Luthor meant she really wasn't worthy of anyone's kindness. That Kara had only stuck around to keep her in check and find out if she had any ulterior motives.

It had been the darkest days of her life, and that was saying something considering what she had been through and what she had lost in the past, and Kara didn't want to think about it, but it made her see how far they had come ever since and she would never take it for granted.

She had apologised countless times, had written emails and even letters, but Lena hadn't given in. The CEO had put on her business mask and had refused to talk to her, to hear her out, but she must have read her letters eventually because when the Daxamite ship had fallen and she had solar flared, when Supergirl had ended up battered and bruised worse than ever before, it had been Lena who had shown up on Kara's doorstep with huge bags of potstickers and donuts and had pulled her into a comforting hug without a word.

There had been so many tears that night and Kara, despite being in an unbearable amount of pain, had reassured Lena time and time again that the only reason she hadn't told her that she was Supergirl had been that she hadn't wanted to put her into any more danger since Lillian and Lex wanted her dead already and the last thing Lena needed was another target on her back.

She should have been in a DEO bed and under the sun lamps, but she had fled the scene after Mon-El had dumped her unceremoniously and she hadn't felt like being in anyone's company. She had wanted to be alone, had wanted to suffer in silence and for once she had craved to feel the pain humans felt. She had needed it to ground her, but then Lena had shown up and everything had changed, because Kara had realised that what she really needed, more than anything else, was the unconditional support only Lena had been capable of providing and that hadn't changed to this day.

They had spent the weeks after the Daxamite disaster rebuilding their friendship and helping each other heal until, one fateful night, when Kara had kissed Lena on a whim.  
She didn't know why or how she had found the courage to this very day, but Lena had stood on the balcony outside her office, illuminated by the moonlight and she had looked so beautiful with her hair down, face void of any make up and Kara, still in her supersuit, had felt so drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, and all her confusion and that awful feeling that everything about her life was wrong had faded away in a heartbeat.  
Everything had fallen into place in that moment, had clicked and the world had been right and vibrant and colourful again while they had been surrounded by the darkness of the night and a partially clouded moon, that had hovered over them like a beacon of hope, showing them the way through the tunnel of their haunted pasts into a brighter future.

Lena had tried to deny her feelings in the beginning, trying to convince Kara that a Luthor and a Super could never be together, but it had been Kara who hadn't given her an inch that time. She had surprised them both with her patience, understanding and persistence and every time Lena had doubted, everytime she had wavered Kara had been there to catch her. She had caught her and had held her in her strong arms and ultimately she had managed to make Lena feel safe enough to let herself fall.

Needless to say they had come out the other side stronger and more importantly – together.

And now they were here for the whole world to see and Kara was so unbelievably happy, she felt like flying.  
Lena had that effect on her.

She was about to raise her glass when the door to the bar flew open and a crowd of people stormed in, lead by none other, but her sister.  
It only took a moment for Kara to stare into the wide eyes of Alex, Maggie, Winn and James to know why they were here. J'onn stood a few steps behind, observing the scene.

“Kara, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Alex hissed and tried to grab her sister's arm, but Kara moved out of the way, using her super speed.

“I'm enjoying a night out with my girlfriend, why?” Kara's tone was defensive and Winn had the good grace to take a step back while Alex rose to her full height, “Girlfriend? You can't be serious. She's a Luthor!”

Alex raised her hands in surrender only a second later, fully aware that it had been the wrong answer, but even if she hadn't realised it Kara's furious glare would have been a dead give away.  
The next thing they knew was that Kara jumped up and shoved the chair away, sending it straight into the next wall where it splintered, leaving pieces of wood all over the floor and a hole in the wall.

“Kara...I didn't...we're just...worried...about you”, Alex tried to reason with her clearly upset sister, but Kara paid no attention to her. She was just so angry. How dare they?

Lena sat and stared, unsure of what to do, becaus she didn't want to make things worse and they wouldn't be in this situation if it wouldn't be for her to begin with.  
But then Kara reached out to her, her palm open, her face softening and Lena took the offered hand, allowing Kara to pull her towards her. She almost bumped into the heroine, but Kara caught her once again, kissed her on the cheek and moved herself in front of Lena defensively.

“Kara, listen...” Alex tried again, but Kara shook her head vehemently and interrupted her before her sister could have started another tirade. It didn't matter, no matter how well Alex meant.

“No, you listen. I'm sick of this...I'm sick of all of you treating me like a child...where were you when Mon-El dumped me? Where were you all the times he walked all over me? When he was a selfish ass, always lying to protect himself? You told me to give him another chance. You didn't care how I felt...where was my protective sister then? Or my friends? The truth is...you were all too busy with your own lives and romances...to even bother checking on me. Your sister, your friend.”

Lena reached forward and took Kara's hand, squeezing it in encouragement. She knew how hard it was for Kara to stand up for herself, because all Kara wanted was to be loved and it was her biggest fear that speaking her mind would make people walk away from her. 

“You promised that you would never abandon me, Alex...you promised. And yet, ever since you have Maggie it's like I don't exist anymore. I like Maggie and I want you to be happy, but does a relationship have to come at the price of sacrificing all your friends? Your family?”

Alex looked at her sister, dumbfounded, “Kara, I...”

“Each and every one of you shoved me towards Mon-El, especially you, Alex...because you all just wanted me to be with someone so you didn't have to feel guilty for being too busy to spend time with...me. Don't even try to deny it...and you knew...I always looked up to you, Alex...so of course I would consider your advice. Where was my protective sister then? Where were you after everything fell apart thanks to Rhea?”

Kara took a deep breath, trying to stand straighter than she already did, “The truth is...it took a Luthor for someone to realise that I was not okay. It took a Luthor to make me see that I am not alone. That I am worthy. It took a Luthor to make me understand that I really deserve better. It took a Luthor for someone to see _me_...human me...Kara Danvers. It took a Luthor to make me feel loved and wanted and appreciated. Not Supergirl, _me_. It took a Luthor for someone to stand by my side when I had nothing left and she was so mad at me at that time because I lied to her. And yet Lena came for me, was there for me, was loyal to me. Always. Ever since we've met. She sees me. _Me_. Not only Supergirl, not only Kara Danvers. But Kara Zor-El. It took a Luthor to see the hero in _me_ , not Supergirl. It took a Luthor for me to understand what love is, what commitment is. What bravery looks like. It also took a Luthor for me to realise that I am more than Supergirl. That I can be more than a reporter. That I can be _me_. It took a Luthor...for someone to walk towards me instead of away. It took a Luthor for me to be happy and content. So save your breath and your speeches...I don't want to hear any of it.”

Alex watched Kara in horror as her sister's words had hit hard.

“I love her, you know. I love Lena Luthor. We've been together for months and you didn't even realise that I went off to see her as soon as I was not needed or not working because you were too busy. As you can see I'm still alive, healthy and fine. I still save the city whenever someone calls me. Nothing has changed and yet everything has. I am _me_. I am happy and I'm in love. I didn't judge you...or Maggie...although she was a jerk in the beginning...I was happy for you. If you can't do the same for me...well, that's on you then...all of you. Because I love Lena. And yes, she is a Luthor. I'm more aware of what that means than all of you together.”

And it was true. It had been Kara, who had held Lena after her nightmares, who had picked up the pieces and who had dealt with the aftermath of all of her family's schemes. It had been Kara who had fought tooth and nail to make Lena's doubts and fears go away. It had been Kara, who had wiped away all of Lena's tears, who had kissed away the heartache. And who had helped Lena to fight her demons, her belief, her faith in Lena never wavering.  
She had been there through all of it and she still was. She had seen the broken, the haunted part of Lena and had found the beauty within. And the strength.

Kara felt Lena's hand tremble in hers and she knew it was time to go. She took a step to the side and pulled Lena against her, her arm around her shoulder and they started to walk away while everyone just stared at them, unsure of what had just happened.  
It was only when they were already at the door that Kara turned around to meet Alex' eyes, “She is my everything and I choose her.”


	2. Part II

Things between Kara and her friends had been rough for a while after that night.  
It had been Maggie, who had reached out to her first, which had been both, surprising and kind of expected at the same time.

Sweet Maggie Swayer, who was a loving and caring person underneath that badass detective exterior.  
She had told Kara that she was sorry and that Alex was miserable. She had also told Kara that she had been right with what she had said. And she had apologised again, pleading for Kara to reach out to her sister because Alex was convinced that Kara would never talk to her again.

Kara hadn't wanted to at first, because she hadn't done anything wrong and she hated that Alex was so distrusting of Lena still, after everything Lena had done to help, to save the alien population and to protect it.  
After all the times they had doubted Lena while Kara had believed in her and her trust had always been warranted and they had always been wrong.  
She hated how Alex couldn't see past the name, protective sister or not, because she didn't want her own family to make her feel bad about being in love.  
Love wasn't wrong and neither was Lena.

Lena was it for her.  
She was the one.

And it had been Lena who had convinced her to talk to Alex in the end.  
Lena, who cared more about Kara's well being than her own insecurites and fears, because she was well aware how much Alex meant to Kara, no matter how bad things seemed to be at the moment.

It had taken Kara a couple of days after that particular conversation with Lena, but she had called Alex in the end and she had invited her sister to dinner at her favorite Chinese restaurant under the condition that Lena could be there too.  
She had heard Alex' sharp intake of breath, but Kara had made it clear that she could either take it or leave it, so Alex had agreed, well aware that she was not in a position to make demands.

What really had surprised Kara had been a text message she had received from James only minutes later. He had invited her to game night on Saturday and he had told her to bring Lena along. 

That had been three days ago.

Now that Friday was here Kara and Lena sat at the Chinese restaurant, eating dinner, by themselves.  
Alex had called to let her know that she had to deal with something at the DEO and that she would be late, that they should order without her and Kara had been disappointed, of course, but Alex had sent a follow up text a few minutes later, promising that she would be there, albeit late.

\-------------

Alex took off her helmet and shook her head in an attempt to get her hair to fall properly.  
She was nervous to say the least and she didn't like it one bit.  
She had messed up and she knew it and Maggie had given her a speech about how she should have told her about Kara's earth birthday for example and it had dawned on her that she had not only abandoned her sister over her relationship, but that she had also kept important things from Maggie - because Kara was important.

She had really messed that one up.  
And then Clark had called and had told her to give Lena a chance. Clark Kent of all people!  
James must have told him what had transpired and it felt like a punch to the gut that Clark seemed to have more trust in Lena than she did.  
How had that happened?  
She really would need to have a conversation with him the next time he would be in town.

Alex pocketed her key and headed towards the restaurant, bracing herself for an uncomfortable conversation.  
Kara wouldn't make this easy on her, she knew that much, and Lena's presence wouldn't be easy to handle either, but she had to get this over with or they wouldn't show up for game night tomorrow and everyone would blame her.

She took a look through the huge, floor- to-ceiling window of the restaurant and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kara's smile.  
So bright and carefree, the weight of the world her alien sister usually carried on her shoulders gone, and then Kara's head tilted back and she laughed. She laughed so hard at something Lena must have said, that her whole body shook and Lena watched in delight, her trademark smirk in place while her eyes were full of devotion.

A pang of guilt spread in Alex' chest at the sight and she wasn't sure if she should go inside or just leave, but then she became witness to something she thought she would never see.

Kara took the last potsticker off her plate with her chopsticks and held it out to Lena, who's face broke into this massive smile, before she took a bite, allowing Kara to eat the last bit herself.

And it was in that moment that Alex realised that Kara had meant every word she had said about Lena.  
She had made her choice and she would stand by it, come hell or high water. There was no point in doubting that any longer.

As she watched Kara and Lena interact she wondered how she could have ever been so blind not to see it. They loved one another and they had helped each other heal.

They had helped each other settle into a world that had been alien to the both of them. They brought out the best in each other, she could see that now.  
Kara was finally outshining Supergirl and Lena had managed to escape the shadow that was her family name.

With that knowledge Alex entered the restaurant, accompanied by the feeling of hope that everything would be fine.

Kara was happy, safe and protected. And more than anything she was loved.  
Who would have thought it would take Luthor to accomplish that?

Alex chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.  
A Super and a Luthor – defying the odds and succeeding where Clark and Lex had gone so wrong, where they had failed so terribly.

It was almost too good to be true.

Alex watched Kara take Lena's hand as soon as her sister spotted her and she couldn't help, but smile and her smile only widened when she saw Lena squeezing her sister's hand in encouragement.

She debated how to greet them, but when she finally made it to the table Kara and Lena both stood up and before Alex could talk herself out of it she pulled both of them into her arms because she was no longer in doubt.

It had taken a Luthor to give Kara her happiness and Alex found that she did no longer care.

Kara was more than an alien. More than Supergirl and more than a hero.  
And Lena was more than her family's wrong doings, more than the person she was raised to be.

Yes, they were a Super and a Luthor.  
But they were also Kara and Lena.  
And they were the strongest together.


End file.
